


Dog Walking

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dog Walking [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anonymous Prompt:if you're taking prompts, what about dog walker (lover) stiles who offers up his services to go to different houses around beacon hills to help people's dogs wear themselves out. maybe various men of beacon hills watching or even joining in. he plugs himself up and moves onto his next appointment. he always ends the week at peter hale's with his enormous wolf dog hybrid derek at his most stretched out. derek marking his territory too and peter tipping stiles well for his services when he's done.





	Dog Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: Make shorter prompt fills  
> My brain: but what if we had 4k words of Stiles getting dicked down by a dog?

Stiles was terrified the first time he got caught, thought for sure the dog's owner, Louie, was going to call his dad, but the man just smirked and sat down to watch. It's not like Stiles could take off either, not with the dog's knot tying them together. It wasn't enough to make his own cock soften either, and he couldn't stop himself from milking the knot, moaning as it pressed into his prostate, coming all over the floor. 

"How long have you been fucking my dog?" The question burned through him, but he managed to croak out an answer.

"Since the first day. Please don't tell my father."

"Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't get to watch again." And oh, that was an unexpected but not entirely unwelcome twist. Stiles knew he had an exhibitionist kink, and the thought of being watched while the dog fucked him had his cock twitching and drooling out more come. It didn't go unnoticed. "I have some friends I think you should meet. I think you can make some of them very happy."

Stiles just nodded because the dog was tugging and turning them ass to ass and he knew it was only going to be a few minutes more before the knot deflated and he made an even bigger mess on the floor. Louie got up, moved out of sight for a minute. When he came back, he knelt down by Stiles' hip. 

"I've got something for you, help you not make such a mess. Going to plug you up so when you're done, you don't have to rush off to clean up. We can continue our conversation then."

That was three months ago and Louie wasn't lying. He did have friends, enough that Stiles was working full-time as a 'dog walker' now. Enough, really, that Stiles was able to afford a pretty decent apartment on his own, which worked out spectacularly in the no longer having to sneak inside when he positively reeks of what he's been doing. He still keeps a few normal clients too, for appearances sake, old neighbors whose dogs he walks first thing, before his real day begins. But he doesn't take on any new clients unless they come recommended by the others. And even then, it has to be one that really catches his eye, because he's out of weekdays. That's why he's taking a consult meeting today, on a Saturday.

The new potential client just moved back to town and is an old friend of Louie, and the only reason he agreed to meet him at all. The address isn't exactly in town either, instead it's on private property that butts up against the nature preserve. It takes nearly a half hour to get out there, but the house is nice, and it's completely private, unlike some of the other places. Stiles is surprisingly not nervous, despite this being a stranger, but probably because he trusts Louie - after all, if anything happens to Stiles, he loses his daily entertainment. Before nerves can try to muscle their way in, Stiles walks up to the door and knocks.

The man who answers the door is older, maybe not quite his father's age. He's got dark hair and striking eyes, and there's a hint of mischievousness when he smiles. He holds a hand out as he speaks.

"Stiles, right? I'm Peter. Please, come in." Stiles takes the proffered hand and nods as he shakes it, stepping past Peter into the house. It's as spacious inside as it looked from the driveway, and with an open plan for the bottom floor. He doesn't get much of a chance to look around before Peter is closing the door behind him and recapturing his attention.

"You come highly recommended by Louis, he couldn't stop singing your praises." There's a wicked smirk with the words and Stiles can feel a thrum of anticipation zing through his blood. "I don't know how much he's told you about my dog…" Peter trails off and looks at him expectantly.

"Nothing, actually. All he said was that he's known you for years and that you were in need of my services." Peter makes a thoughtful sound at that.

"I am. My boy has been getting unruly since he hit maturity, he needs to work off the excess energy, but I'm not interested in breeding him. He's...well, maybe I should just introduce you." At that, Peter turns toward the kitchen and the backdoor beyond it, letting out a sharp whistle. There's a countertop in his way, so Stiles doesn't see when the dog comes running in from the backyard, but the click of claws on the wood flooring have his pulse picking up speed and his cock starting to stir with interest.

Stiles feels wholly unprepared when the dog rounds the counter and he gets his first look. It's massive, much bigger than any of the other dogs he takes care of. He's almost convinced it's not even a dog at all. It's head is bigger than his, and he's pretty sure if it stood on its hind legs, it would easily be as tall as him, maybe a little taller. The dog's coat is a deep, shiny black and it has gray-green eyes, startlingly light. He doesn't manage to hold in the small gasp, as it comes to heel next to Peter.

"Stiles, this is Derek." Peter's voice jars him out of his reverent inspection of the animal and he quirks a brow at the man.

"Interesting name for a...dog." He's still hesitant to call it that, just for its sheer size. Peter throws his head back and laughs. Glances at Stiles and has to take a breath to calm himself before he can say anything else.

"Little bit of a joke, his name. But it stuck. And I can assure you he is a dog, mostly." At Stiles' questioning look he continues. "My family raised Malamutes - one day a wolf managed to sneak into the pen and knocked up our female breeder. Derek was one of the puppies. We couldn't sell them, hybrids can be unpredictable, so we each kept one. That's why I can't breed him traditionally." And that certainly explains it, Stiles doesn't know all the laws and rules about dogs, but he knows about this. "I can understand if you think he might be too much to handle though."

So far all Derek has done is sit next to Peter,panting slightly from whatever he'd been up to outside. Stiles eyes him critically, aware that he's more than half as large as the biggest dog Stiles currently takes care of. 

"I'm...not sure, honestly." 

"Why don't we move to the living room, find a more comfortable spot for you to get...acquainted. That might help you decide." 

"Sure, yeah, that's...probably a good idea." Stiles lets Peter lead the way around the small retaining wall they'd been standing next to, getting his first real glimpse of the other half of the downstairs. It's just as open as the rest, dark wood flooring with scattered throw rugs and leather furniture. His breath catches when he sees the center of the floor and finds plastic sheeting covering a large chunk of the room, centered perfectly between the sofas and chairs, a padded bench given a star spot. 

"I thought I'd have the room prepared, just in case. There's a padded carpet beneath the plastic, wood is so hard on the knees." It's said so matter of fact that Stiles feels himself flush a little. It's not like they don't both know why he's here, but to see it so blatantly arranged has him feeling caught out. And hard. Because he's rapidly hardening in his pants just thinking about being draped over that bench, Derek pounding into him, Peter sitting on the sofa and watching. Stiles is getting a little lost on the fantasy of it when he feels the brush of fur under his fingers, followed by the weight of a body against his legs, sliding over them and against his hardness. "Hmm, seems he likes you already."

Stiles doesn't know what to say to that so he doesn't say anything, focuses instead on the way the dog is brushing against him, nose twitching as it scents him. He's not surprised at all when that big muzzle presses against his clothed ass, can feel the hot was of air as the dog smells him even through his jeans. Nobody tells him to stop, so the dog sniffs his fill before moving back in front of Stiles, nosing at his crotch, making his cock twitch. A massive tongue comes out to swipe at it, but there's nothing to taste, though the idea of that rough tongue on his cock makes Stiles twitch again. He's surprised when the dog turns away, takes a step forward before lifting its tail, showing its furry pucker. Stiles doesn't even think before dropping to his knees, pressing his face against that hole and inhaling the musky scent of the dog. He can't stop himself from swiping his tongue out, tasting, moaning as he licks.

"Louis was right, you are a desperate slut for dogs, aren't you?" Stiles had forgotten the other man was here, and he startles a bit, pulling his face back, flushing again at how needy he must seem. "Oh please, don't stop on my account. I want to see you eat his ass. Louis never mentioned this." 

There's the sound of Peter settling onto the sofa, the rasp of a zipper being drawn down. Part of Stiles wants to look, but mostly he's drawn by the dog in front of him. He licks his lips and dives back in, tongue rolling over the rim and dipping inside, groaning at the distinctly animal flavor. He can't get enough, licking and sucking with abandon, the room filling with the sloppy sounds of it, one of his hands grinding into his crotch. He slides the other hand over fur and down, cupping massive balls briefly before moving further, rubbing over the sheath and finding the dog's cock already slipped out, silky and wet beneath his fingertips.

He's barely brushed it before the dog is pulling away though and he whines a bit with the loss. It turns out okay though, because the dog is merely turning around, licking at his spit smeared face, and Stiles opens his mouth to it, letting that rough tongue dip inside, flicking his own against it.

"Never thought I'd find making out so hot, but it is. Look at you, letting him in. Trying to show him how good you are, letting him have that he wants. Will you let him fuck you today? Claim you as his doggy dick loving boyfriend?" Stiles can hear the steady slick slide of Peter's hand over his own cock, and he groans out a yes, shifting to strip his shirt off before standing quickly to divest himself of his pants and briefs. He hears a gasp from behind him when he bends, knows Peter has seen the end of the large plug he's wearing. He wanted to be prepared too, just in case.

His body is on fire with need as he kicks away his clothes, Derek nosing his now-bare cock and swiping his tongue against the tip, tasting Stiles' precome. It's better than he pictured, but he shifts to move past the dog, shivering at the feel of that silky fur against his skin. He drapes himself over the bench, just as he'd imagined a little bit ago, spreading his legs wide and reaching back to carefully wiggle out the plug. It takes an extra minute because he loses what he's doing when the dog's tongue swipes across his knuckles, trying to get at his hole. It eventually pops free with an audible squelch and he drops it carefully off to the side, making sure it's in reach for after, Derek's tongue is still in his cleft, trying to get at his hole.

"Spread those cheeks, help him out. Let him taste you. Let me see." Peter's voice is rough, but Stiles is happy to obey, wanting to feel that rough tongue against him, adding to the wet from the lube. He slides two fingers inside himself, one hand pulling at his ass cheek, spreading his hole open so he can feel the flicker of a tongue in it. He wishes dogs had better control, that he could get that inside of himself, but this is good too, makes his cock leak against the bench. It doesn't last as long as he'd like, but he can't be sad when he feels Derek jumping up behind him, massive furry body covering his. 

Derek's cock makes several attempts at finding his hole, glancing off his thighs and balls, before Stiles reaches down to help, gripping carefully and aiming. The second the tapered tip breaches him, Derek's body shifts, hips hunching so hard and fast that Stiles cries out with it. He's thankful for the bench, the security of it. He'd be sliding all over the floor otherwise, Derek so much bigger and stronger than any of his other dogs. There's a burn to the fucking, his doggy cock as massive as the rest of him, but Stiles aches with how much he's enjoying it, feeling so spread open and full.

"God, look at you. His cock splitting you open. And you love it, I can see it. Can't wait to see you take his knot." Peter's voice is close and Stiles manages to crack his eyes open, looks back to see him kneeling close for a better view. He can only focus for a second before Derek's cock glances over his prostate and he's lost again in being fucked. It's rough and fast and hard and amazing. He can feel the drag and pull of his body as it clings to the dog's cock on each outstroke. He's so caught up that he misses the other sounds around him. Especially when he can feel the tell-tale swelling of Derek's cock as it thrusts into him, the base getting impossible bigger.

Stiles thinks he might be babbling and begging now, asking for the knot, begging to be split open and tied like a good doggy bitch, asking to be pumped full of that hot doggy come, wishing out loud that he could get knocked up, carry Derek's puppies. Peter is groaning somewhere behind him, and then the knot pops in hard, locking them together, and Stiles whites out for a second, his own cock spitting where it's trapped between his stomach and the bench. As he comes back to himself, he can feel the pulsing of the dog's cock, feel the warmth spreading inside of him as it pumps him full,

"Fuck!" There's a loud shout and the voice isn't Peter's and Stiles startles, body freezing up. He tries to turn his head but everything beyond Peter is hard to focus on.

"Come on Stiles, don't stop, keep milking Derek's knot. It's been a long time since he had a release, he's got a lot for you."

"I told you to change the damn dog's name, Peter."

"And I told you it was too late nephew. Now be quiet, you're worrying Derek's new lover." Stiles eases slightly at the words, feeling weirdly calmer when the other man, whoever he is, doesn't start shouting about what's going on. It's even better when footsteps echo through the room and then there's a man sitting directly in front of him on the second sofa, an obvious bulge in his pants. 

"I got so caught up in your reaction to Derek that I forgot to ask you if you'd be okay with another dog and owner. I can promise you, he's just like the rest of us. More really. This is my nephew, Derek."

"Wha-?" Stiles is still reeling from the shock a bit, thinks he heard wrong, but Peter just smiles, sitting down next to Derek and still as naked as he was before the interruption. 

"The name was a joke, to irritate my nephew, but it stuck. He used to be an eager little puppy once too, so I named one after him." Derek - human Derek - flushes at that. "You can call the dog D, if it's confusing. He'll answer to that as well."

"O-okay," the words are stuttered out because Derek, D, decides he's ready to turn, and Stiles can feel the tug of the knot in his ass, feel the way his body is pulsing from the continued stretch and pressure.

"Derek has always loved dogs a little more than people. The first time I ever saw a man and a dog sharing each other was when I caught my nephew in the kennels, sucking on the balls of our biggest breeder. It was a revelation for both of us." 

"Peter!" Derek's face is getting red, eyebrows drawing together in a scowl. Peter just smirks, reaches over to cup Derek's still hard cock through his pants.

"He's got a dog knot in his ass, I doubt he'd judge you for your tastes. Besides, you missed the opening show - Stiles was eager enough the second D showed his hole, dropped right down and started sucking on it like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted." It's Stiles' turn to flush, but he finds his voice too.

"It was. Tasted so good. Wanna do it again." Peter's laugh is husky, but Derek's eyes snap to Stiles', pupils starting to eat the irises away.

"See. I'm disappointed you didn't bring Bronx today. You could've been seeing it for yourself." Peter's still stroking Derek's clothed cock with one hand, the other back on his own, and it should be filthy, they're family for fucks sake, but Stiles just whines at the words and feels himself starting to harden again. He watches eagerly as Peter helps Derek strip, eyes locked on the man's uncut cock. It's been a long time since he wanted someone on two legs to fuck him, but he wants it now. He whines again when he feels the tugging at his ass, knows the knot has been shrinking but has been trying to milk it, keep it in him. It's Peter who hushes him, tells him he doesn't have to be empty.

"Just say okay Stiles, say yes."

"Yes. Please." Derek is there as soon as D pops free, his cock sliding through the hot wash of dog come, only losing a bit before he's plugged up with another cock. It's not quite as good, not quite as filling, as the dog's had been, but it sparks through him when Derek shifts the angle, hitting his prostate. "Oh fuck, there!"

"Yeah? Gonna fuck you until you come on my cock. You're so hot inside, so full of D's dirty doggy come. Feels so good, can see it dripping out around me. Gonna suck you clean when I'm done, feed it to you, make sure you get it in your belly where you want it."

Stiles is leaking heavy again, cock sliding through his earlier mess, when D comes around in front of the bench. His tapered cock is still out, knot still keeping it from sliding back in, and Stiles can see come and lube clinging to it and his mouth waters. Thankfully D seems to want what he wants, and the dog moves right in close, practically covering Stiles' body with his as he moves his cock in range. Stiles opens up eagerly sucking the doggy dick clean. It spurs Derek on behind him, his thrusts getting harder and faster, moans and filth spilling from his lips as he tells Stiles to clean D's cock good. Even with the attention to it though, Stiles can feel it slipping away, and he reluctantly releases the grip he didn't know he had on D's fur to let the dog move off of him. 

Peter moves back into his line of sight again as D moves, sitting right in front of Stiles and stripping his cock faster now, chasing his own orgasm finally. He clucks his tongue at the dog and there's only a second before D is back, standing sideways, leg lifting. Stiles doesn't even get a word out before hot piss is splashing on his face, over his tongue where his mouth was still open. He managed to close his eyes, but just barely. And he thinks he should be angry, should be yelling and pushing up and closing his goddamn mouth, but instead he just opens wider, tongue out to catch more of it. Derek slams home hard on a yell behind him and Stiles imagines he can feel himself getting flooded with more come, but he can't really feel it, not like he could with D. It's enough though, his own cock spilling out his second load.

The stream tapers off but before he can bring a hand up to wipe at his eyes and face, there's a hot splatter against his skin, the sound of Peter above him, groaning. Stiles doesn't stop himself from having a taste, licking piss and come from his lips.

"Open up." Stiles does, feels Peter's softening cock slide past his lips, and then his mouth is being filled, slow and steady, his throat working to keep up. He never thought he'd be into this, but god is he. Peter's piss is hot, bitter, but he swallows it down. There's another groan from behind him and then he does feel it when Derek floods him with his own piss, so hot in his ass and filling him up even more. He can feel the flood of come and piss leaking out around Derek, dripping down his thighs. If he wasn't spent, he'd be hard again. Peter pulls back at the same time Derek does and Stiles feels adrift, empty. But then Derek's mouth is on him, tongue laving over his abused hole, sucking out the slurry of piss and come.

Stiles goes easily when he's tugged down and around, back on the floor and limbs like jelly. Derek hovers above him, covering Stiles' body with his and gently lowering until they're touching from toes to shoulders, one hand cupping Stiles' face to pull on his chin, get his mouth open. The kiss is filthy, a mouthful of the mess from his ass passing back and forth between them, but Stiles makes happy noises into it until it's all gone. Derek is still a comforting weight on his body.

"Can we keep you?" The words are soft against his ear, the softest thing that's happened today. And Stiles thinks briefly about the afternoon, about how spent and sated he is. About how Derek has a dog of his own to bring too. And really, there's only one answer for it.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
